Tangled in the Rise of Brave Dragons - ROBTD - Change in Fate
by The-Identity-1-Edme
Summary: When a part of Rapunzel soul splits away from the true Rapunzel seeking to find another life, a kind spirit queen sends her to different times and places in the world, allowing her to stay with whatever friends she makes there after she has seen all of her options. Will Rapunzel be able to choose between her three newfound friends? Or will she have to choose otherwise?
1. 1 - Souls Split

Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Change of Fate

The moon shines bright on the day it moves closest to the earth. The sparkling light falls gently on a tower, where a young lady sleeps. It is five days before her 18th birthday, and though she sleeps, something deep inside her feels a change. A spark flies in the sky for a single second, and a part of the girl decides to change her future.

Stirring in her sleep, Rapunzel wakes up to get some water. "I have such a boring li- I can't even consider it a life, it's nearly nothing" she whispered, then came a squeak of protest. "Except for you Pascal, I didn't mean it that way. Without you and mother I don't think I'd be sane. "She looked out the window and saw the huge, shining moon. The radiance and diamond light was hitting the tower at the perfect angle, and Rapunzel saw a shape in the light. It looked like a tall woman with flowing hair, the color of the night sky. "Whoa... I don't want to forget this," she said as she scrambled looking for the best paint that matched the color of the shape.

Rapunzel woke up with blue shades of paint on her fingers, underneath a blanket on the floor, next to the fireplace. She looked up drowsily and saw the curtains above the fireplace pulled back, and on the wall, there was a painting of a girl that appeared royal, like the princess of the moon. Not remembering the last night, it struck her odd because most of her paintings were very bright and having to do with the day. This painting was dark, but not dark in an evil way. Just dark as in the good of the night. She suddenly remembered her chores of the morning, and got them done, never taking her mind off the girl she had painted.

That evening she watched the moon rise, not as radiant as the night before, but cooler. A light shone, that made Rapunzel look away and rub her eyes. She turned around, opened her eyes, and a light shone just as bright, only inside the tower. A deep bass sound hurt her ears, and dimmed quickly, turned into a chorus harmonizing to a tune the people of 2013 U.S.A might recognize as similar to the Lord of the Rings. She opened her eyes, about to yell at the top of her lungs, " what in the world is going on here?!" When she choked as a woman stood before her. "Wh-wh- who are you?" Was all she could stammer. "Hello, dear child. I meant not to frighten you. I have come because this part of you has been especially sad, and I, as your guardian, must do my best to change this," she spoke in the softest, calmest, yet most regal voice Rapunzel could never have imagined. "You can do that?" She nods. Rapunzel pauses, "Hold on, my guardian?!" She whisper shouted, even though the two were entirely alone (mother was away). "As part of the sun, it is the task of the spirit of the moon, my task, to watch over you. Such as it is the same with the sun watching over a part of the moon."

"I'm a part of the sun?" Rapunzel was being loaded with too much important information at once." I suppose since you are not, well, yourself, I will tell you." She told her of how from the sun, a single drop fell, and became a flower. She explained how this lead to her, and Rapunzel forgot everything else she told her, becoming angry at her "mother." "Rapunzel, she no longer matters, I, Luna, the Spirit of the Moon, have come to change your fate. I will send you to different times and places so that you may choose the best new fate for your new self." Not that Rapunzel wasn't totally willing to take her up on that, something Luna had said struck her odd. "I love this idea, but what do you mean this part of me?" Luna's face suddenly went from basically neutral to serious. "You are not the full Rapunzel. You separated from her. You both possess the same other traits, but the full Rapunzel is submissive, and slightly weak. You are the part of her that is incredibly strong, stubborn, and brave. You could not take waiting and living your life in here. You broke away from her." She clenched her hand, held it out, and unclenched it. She held a locket, with a sun engraving that Rapunzel found all too familiar. She hesitatingly took it from the tall lady's hand. Only now had she stopped to look at her visitors flowing hair and dress. They were a midnight and navy blue with a lighter blue-violet highlight in her hair and trimming of her dress. Not to mention her skin was flawless, and her eyes as perfect and kind as the light of the moon itself. The perfect specimen for the spirit of the moon.

She opened the locket, and inside was a picture of herself, and on the other side, a small key stuck out. She turned it, and felt the mechanism inside slowly moving, and the side opened to reveal another picture of herself, only other pictures started to flow over it, and they moved. She watched herself wake up and do her chores, be done well before noon, and watched as a handsome man appeared in the clearing. It stopped right on that picture, and Rapunzel looked up at Luna for guidance. "I will allow you to see more, as you discover this part of your destiny."

"How does this work? How and what will you do?" Rapunzel asked the beautiful lady. She replied, "I shall send you to different times and places of this world. I decide where, you basically just make a small choice of whether you want to meet several friends or one first. There are three routes. One is going to sleep and waking up there, two is me leaving you in the wild to find people yourself, with my guidance. Three is I take you to our destination, and as the time moves it to what it should be, you watch kingdoms build and desolate. I shall give you the highest position I possibly can where you stay, and you have my promise you won't look conspicuous." Rapunzel was half-asleep, yet she felt she understood everything that was said.

"So, I inexplicably trust you now, where are you going to send me? I don't know why, but I'll take number two first." "Depends. Would you rather meet one of your lifelong friends, or two of your lifelong friends?" Rapunzel, still a bit dazed from the whole situation, said, "One, just to warm me up."


	2. 2 - DunBroch

Rapunzel wakes up. "Man, I had the weirdest dream," she said aloud to herself. "There was this pretty moon lady, and she said she was going to send me to back in time...Mother?" She drowsily opens her eyes, stops for a moment, then rubbed her eyes in doubt. She opened them again, and her eyes nearly bulged out. "I-I! WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST?!" She sat in a dark forest, of tall trees, and short vegetation on the ground. Then came a voice from inside her head, "Rapunzel, calm yourself. You fell asleep. You chose the second route. You mustn't yell, we are in the forest." "Luna?" She stammered, "You're in my head? Never mind, that's been established. Which way do I go?" Luna took a moment to answer. "I suggest you follow the shadow." Not taking a moment to question her guide, she got off the ground, straightened her dress, and lifted her side bag. After a while of walking, she noticed her dress was now a deep green, and a very different style than what she wore at the tower. It had a black leather belt, elbow length sleeves, and gold trimming. It was very silky, it must have been worth quite a bit, yet it gave her no problem moving through the forest. It was very pretty, and if she had been from that time and place, would have very much been her style. Her hair was in two thick braids, braided and re-braided to look shorter. She wore black leather boots and a black side bag, with another gown, a frying pan, and food inside.

"Why did I agree to this?" Rapunzel whined after a good long while following the shadows of the trees. "You didn't want to stay in your dreaded tower. If you want I can let you see a bit more of your other destiny..." As if an order had been yelled out, Rapunzel stopped not half a second after Luna spoke. She carefully opened the locket, and had begun to turn the key, when she heard a scream, and instinctively, Rapunzel ran towards it. She ran into a small clearing, cut in half by a fast moving stream. A red headed girl stood against a tree as a bear stood and roared before her, not taking notice of Rapunzel. As much as she wanted to scream, Rapunzel held it in, and noticed the girls bow and arrow sprawled on the other side of the stream out of her reach. She took out her frying pan, got as near as she dared to go, and threw the thick, metal pan at the beast's head. With a loud twang, the bear fell to the ground knocked out. Rapunzel saw the girl start to make a move towards her bow and arrows, and Rapunzel hightailed it out of there before she could.

She ran, and ran until she fell out onto a large open plain. In the middle of the hilly valley, sat a large, dark lake, reflecting the sky, broken by the several ships. She noticed a herd of very large horses, and a particular dapple gray stopped and stared at her curiously. She looked behind herself, to make sure she wasn't followed, and then proceeded to slowly take sugar out of her side bag, and hold it out to the horse. The horse trotted happily towards her, getting bigger the closer it got. It took the sugar with ease, and Rapunzel figured it had been around other people. The herd trotted away, but the horse stood by her, even as they ran out of sight over a hill. The horse looked young, but Rapunzel figured the breed was large and strong at this age, and Rapunzel was so light, she was sure it could carry her. If it would let her ride it, that is. The horse nuzzled her kindly as if they'd known each other since birth. "I like you, you're so nice and trusting. I read a book about a kind girl like you, her name was Anna," Rapunzel said in a sweet, playful voice. The horse neighed when she said Anna, and Rapunzel responded, "I guess I'll call you Anna then!" Anna started to buck and prance around happily, and when Rapunzel stood, Anna began to follow. "You want to come with me?" Anna neighed happily in response and turned as if gesturing, get on, I'll take you! Rapunzel looked cautiously at the horse, and swung her leg over. She held tightly to Anna's soft, silver mane, and squeezed lightly on her sides. Anna bucked forth over a hill, she seemed to know where she was going.

As they bounded over several hills, Rapunzel figured out how to stop, turn and slow down Anna. She felt so small on her back, Anna was very large for only a two year old, so every time she jumped, Rapunzel nearly flew in the air. Soon there came a castle in the distance, Rapunzel figured people could help her. They were coming very close to the castle, when two guards came out of nowhere, and spooked Anna. She reared and pawed with her huge hooves, then bolted off. She stopped abruptly, and turned back to defend Rapunzel, but the guards hurried her inside before she could.

They literally carried her by her arms to a large stone throne room, where a large man and a slim woman sat. Figuring they were the king and queen, Rapunzel demanded she be let go. "Your Highness!" barked the guard on the right. "We found this commoner riding one of the horses from the royal herd." "Is that so? Send her to be imprisoned." The king said strictly. Rapunzel struggled against them, then came the Luna's voice inside her head. "Tell them you are the Princess of Tree-crest!" "WAIT!" Rapunzel yelled. "I am the Princess of Tree-crest!" Luna continued, "Tell them..." "My mother sent me to stay with you for 5 days. If your service is hospitable, she will give you some of her land," Rapunzel said regally, in a matter-of-factly way. Nearly everyone in the room sat with their eyes bulged out. "We are so truly sorry Princess! Please forgive us, we did not know you were coming. Please accept our apology by picking any horse you like from the royal herd," the queen said sincerely. "Thank you," Rapunzel said in a slightly smug way. "You may stay with our daughter, Princess Merida, and you may choose your horse right away." said the king. "I choose Anna! The dapple gray I got -stopped," she shot a look at the cowering guards," riding." She was taken to a lovely room, and another bed was brought in along with a whole wardrobe. She felt comfortable with the maids, so she went with them to their quarters, where they were hustling around. The maids explained that tomorrow, suitors from all over the kingdom were coming to compete for Princess Merida's hand. "Who is this Princess Merida? I want to meet her," Rapunzel said. "Well, she is the Princess of DunBroch, a rebellious little thing, usually goes off around this time to explore." said a middle-aged maid that was ironing clothes. "She usually gets back 'round this time for dinner," said another one with white hairs sticking out her bun, "Poor Queen Eleanor has a tough time with 'er."

"What do you mean, 'tough time?'" Rapunzel asked suspiciously. "Her wild, curly hair is as wild as the forest itself, and her attitude doesn't get any better. She refuses to wear any fancy gowns, and claims she has no time to practice her lines. What's worse is it seems she favors her brothers and Angus over her parents," said the one ironing. "You best get off to dinner dear, I don't think you'll want to be late."

Rapunzel ran to the room, and put on a beautiful flowing dress, the same gray as Anna's coat. She arrived at the dining hall early, and sat at the head of the table that had a smaller chair, leaving the large chair at the other end for King Fergus. Eleanor arrived after her, taking the seat next to Fergus'. Everyone arrived, except the Princess. When they began to eat, the double doors behind Rapunzel's chair slammed open. "Sorry I'm late!" called a voice, Rapunzel assumed must have been Merida. "Merida!" Eleanor scolded, "We have a guest." Merida came around, and Rapunzel looked at her and yelled, "IT'S YOU!"


	3. 3 - Best of Friends

Rapunzel, not wanting to ruin her currently perfect status, had yelled it, inside her head. Merida seemed to recognize her, but didn't say anything, just sat there staring at her all evening, barley answering her parents questioning. They both just sat quietly for the rest of dinner. "Off to bed you two, the festivities are starting bright and early tomorrow," the queen said firmly. The walk upstairs to the room was silent and awkward. Merida walked in first, holding the door open for Rapunzel. Rapunzel walked in, quietly whispering "thanks." As soon as she walked in, Merida slammed the door behind her, and asked almost instantly, "So, who are you?" "My name is Rapunzel, and I'm the Princess of Tree-crest. I just want to be a friend." said Rapunzel kindly, but standing her ground. "I'm Merida. Not to offend but why are you staying in my room?" "Your mother insists. She said something about you learning to be proper..." Merida softened her look, and fell back on her bed. "Uh, mothers." "Tell me about it," Rapunzel said falling back on her bed as well. "I mean, why can't just live my life, follow my own fate, not the one she carves for me?" Merida said tensely. "I know, right? Sometimes I just wanted to go outside, but she is so controlling!" Rapunzel said. Merida looked up, "You have mother problems, too?" she asked starting to smile. "I thought I was the only one!" "Believe me, you're not the only one on that end of the stick." Rapunzel said annoyed thinking of mother Gothel. "You know I've never been allowed near a horse? It's because she thinks they're hairy, dangerous beasts. I learned from the stable boys, and now I have good experience at it. It's a good thing I ditched my guards and rode one of the royal horses I found the rest of the way here," Rapunzel said stammering a bit on the last remark. "My parents let you ride one of the royal horses?" asked Merida looking a bit shocked. "Well, she's my horse now, but at first they thought I was a commoner because of the dress I wore! I showed them though," Rapunzel said feeling proud of herself for some reason. Merida responded smiling, "I think you and I are going to get along."

The two girls talked for a good part of the rest of the evening, when they finally decided to go to sleep, (more like when the maids said it was) Rapunzel took out her locket and turned the key eagerly. She wanted to know what she missed out on by separating. Something inside her always was compelled to know. She watched as the last picture she saw began to move. The man climbed up her tower, and she knocked him out. Rapunzel was happy and excited to show she could handle herself, but her mother won't allow it. When her mother leaves, she asks the man to take her to see the floating lights. The floating lights! Luna had come from the moon, and Rapunzel forgot all about her birthday lights. She slightly wished she could go see them, but she figured her full part would fulfill that dream. She snuggled in to go to bed, and to her discontent, couldn't remember in the morning what she dreamed about.

She awoke before Merida, and sat dazed for a bit, then realized she should probably wake her. She was feeling lazy, so she just threw a pillow at Merida. "What'd you do that for?" Merida yawned. "Get up," Rapunzel said yawning as well, "I'm trying to get you out of mother problems. Get dressed. I'm going to go and take a walk with Anna. Whatever you do, don't provoke your mother, and she won't be much of a problem." Rapunzel spoke in a sort of its-your-only-option sort of way. Merida raised an eyebrow as her wise little friend got out of bed, dragging her gown on the floor. She was halfway down the stairs, when she realized she had to keep her ultimate princess image, and found the bathroom. She wore a light blue dress with a light green bodice, and her sleeves pulled up. The put many magenta colored flowers in her thick, blonde braids, and put on some auburn, beautifully designed boots. She set out again, feeling refreshed because she took a brief bath. She ran into many people who stopped occasionally to look at her. She ignored them, and thought about how dashing the colors she wore would make Anna look. She rode bare back, and gave Anna an apple, which she eagerly accepted. They rode off into the woods, coming to a lovely bank of the lake. They sat, and Rapunzel braided flowers into Anna's hair. She was thinking about where Luna would send her next, when she heard a fanfare of different sounding horns. The suitors had arrived.

Rapunzel and Anna flew back to the castle, and entered the great hall before anyone of the Lords even made it to the docks. All of them arrived, and Rapunzel thought they all looked hideous, not one of them was apparently desirable. She gagged when no one was looking, because they were all so hideous. She realized after a while that most of them were looking at her. She stood on the sidelines, until Fergus noticed her, and said, "Oh! And I'd also like to present the Princess of Tree-crest. The first competition will be archery! Let's go!" He said enthusiastically. An idea popped in Rapunzel's head. She watched Merida be displeased with every guy she saw there (although she didn't blame her) so she figured being the highest authority in the room, she could send the guy who won away. Any reason she could come up with would be valid with any of these ruffians, she could probably figure out how to get them all to leave and not come back for years! She got a strong feeling that Merida would mess it up somehow, so she sought her out, and quietly told her in a corner. The plan was in place, only accelerated by the fact that every one of the lords first born stared at Rapunzel in awe.

Rapunzel stood behind each target when the men shot, making each one lose focus and miss. Not one of them won that competition, or the next, or the next, or the next! At the end of the day, they were all tired and dirty, but they were all still rallied in the great hall. "Well, I suppose since Young Macintosh came close to winning in the wrestling match, he should be the winner," said lord Macintosh. "Good luck letting that happen, McGuffin here got closer to the target in the ax throwin' contest." Soon a brawl broke out (for the fifth time that day) and Rapunzel yelled out "STOP IT THE LOT OF YA!" she waited around until they all sat down quietly, which took all of 30 seconds. "Is this how you behave in front of the Princess?! This is disgraceful! None of you are worthy! As a matter of fact, I demand you each give the King, Queen, princes, and mostly the Princess a sincere apology... And one of your fleetest ships and prized stallions. Come back in 3 years' time prepared for an actual competition." No one in the entire hall questioned this, not even the Queen. They all left, and Rapunzel insisted she have dinner outside. She sat out on a picnic overlooking the lake from a tall hill with Anna, when Merida and Angus rode up. She literally hopped off him and hugged Rapunzel saying "thank you. That was perfect and hilarious." "No problem. That's what friends do." "Yeah, we are friends, aren't we?" They sat and talked until they had to come inside, but they still talked well into the night.

"Rapunzel," came the voice after they both fell asleep. "Luna! What's up?" "Wake up." She looked up, and there in the window stood Luna, holding out her hand. Rapunzel walked up and took Luna's hand.

**Hi-o! Heehee, um this is a prewritten story that I wrote a few months back. Feels like years, but it was probably back in… last December? So yeah, a year. Ish. Enjoy?**


	4. 4 - Berk

They were flying through the sky, following a big river out to the ocean. "I'm going to guess we are taking the third path?" Rapunzel said trying to forget the fact she may not see Anna or Merida again. "Don't worry. You will meet again," Luna said smiling. Rapunzel smiled in return. They were passing over the ocean now, it was a very dark navy blue, the color of Luna's cape. It reflected the light of the stars and made Rapunzel remember how beautiful they were. They were going incredibly fast, but Rapunzel hardly noticed. After a few minutes, Rapunzel noticed an island coming into the clearing. It's had a single, solitary peak and there was nothing on it when she first saw it. But as they started getting closer, buildings were being built, and then destroyed. The village grew, but still got destroyed every few seconds. Every second ships sailed out and back. It was so fast, she barley saw the people, and large, flying animals she assumed were dragons. She got quite excited when Luna told her that they were in fact dragons. Soon it stopped and it all faded away into a white room, and Rapunzel watched in a white vanity table mirror as her hair was magically cut short, and it turned brown.

"Oddly... It doesn't look bad...I like it," Rapunzel said as she turned her head in several ways to get a better look at her short, brunette pixie cut. She turned and there stood Luna, wearing a white, over the shoulder dress. Her hair was in a bun, and her arms were crossed with a finger tapping her cheek, obviously in deep thought. Her face suddenly lit up, and she waved her hand quickly. Rapunzel's dress turned into a dark jade wool shirt, sleeveless on her right arm, and elbow length on her left. She had an elbow length, dark brown leather glove on her right arm, and a gold ring on her left arm. She wore dark gray tights and a short gray apron skirt, and had dark brown leather boots. She stood there shocked, with her mouth hanging open. "Luna, how do you know me so well?" Rapunzel asked, putting on her side bag. "I watch over you every day, I would know you as well as you do," Luna said smiling putting pins in the shirt and adjusting the skirt. "Thanks," Rapunzel said noticing she had a knife in the strap of her bag. Luna stood, and the clothes now fit perfectly. Rapunzel blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she was in a misty forest.

Thanks to watching time go by, Rapunzel had gotten enough time to understand the island, and knew exactly how to get to the village. She looked up at the mountain, and saw another peak that made it clear to her, the village was to her right. She walked happily along, until she realized she was hungry. She was looking for a nice spot to eat, and she noticed a large crater in the distance. She walked over, and it turned out to be a small cove, with a large cut off so it wasn't actually connected to the ocean. It was quite pretty, so she stood on the edge and observed all the foliage. She took a small step back, and the ground underneath her gave out. Turns out, she was standing on the very large root of a tree. She fell about 10 feet down to a very small cave, still a good 15 feet off the bottom of the cove. She looked around, clawing, trying to get back up, but she couldn't. The cave was big enough for her to cross her legs on the floor, and set out her food. She sat, and she felt a stinging pain in her leg. She looked down, and there was a long cut running down it. It was about the length of her outstretched hand. It was bleeding, and she quickly put water on it. "Luna, what do I do? I usually heal it with my hair!" Rapunzel thought. "You have the cloth from your dress, tear a piece of that, you aren't going to wear it anyways. I'm sorry, you are just going to have to tough it out," Luna said solemnly, "put pressure." She tore a piece of cloth and tied it tightly on her wound. She took out her food, and it was a cooked fish fillet in butcher paper. It was warm, and the smell drifted out. Rapunzel smelled it, and felt a lot better. She was picking a small piece and gently putting it in her mouth, when she saw something come out of the shadows.

She froze entirely, shaking a bit in fear of the dark creature creeping out from behind a large rock in the shade of a large tree. It didn't see her at first, but it spread out the appendages it had on its back when it did. It stared at her with bright green eyes, its catlike pupils dilated. It stood as motionless as Rapunzel, both faces frozen in neutrality. They sat mesmerized, neither daring to look away. It broke the stare by taking a few sidesteps closer to the water. She blinked, and her eyes relaxed, no longer bulging out. After a long while, the two where more comfortable with each other's presence, but they still kept alert. Rapunzel began to eat some, but she was more interested in the creature. The large appendages where actually wings, and it was jet black all over. It seemed to be very curious. It watched her as well. It had a look in its eyes that made you feel as if it were analyzing you as well. She knew it was a dragon, but it was different from the others she had seen. She had not seen this kind when the time raced by. "Night Fury," she said softly, the name suddenly dawning upon her, as if she had known it forever. And that moment, she realized it had a piece of leather on its back and tail. It was a saddle, and a handmade tail-wing. A saddle. A saddle! Someone was able to ride it! This amazed her, and she sat, eagerly waiting for its rider to arrive. It's a good thing she didn't have to wait long. Like a week.

**Yay! You have arrived to the Berk part of the story! Once again, pre-written story from around this time last year, so this is the only thing I have to post because it's already written. Although, for all others that read my other stories, be on the lookout today! Hoping to get new chapters out for all of em' today, as well as a new one shot. **

**I think you can see how different media influenced me writing style. The "Single, solitary peak" description was a line I imagine in the voice of Gandalf as it was how he described the lonely mountain in the Hobbit. So, look out for those sort of things. Anyone who can guess another will get a sneak peek into unseen events in the story! **


	5. 5 - Inventor Buddies

Hours had passed, and it had gone from morning, to mid-afternoon. By now, she was lying on the bottom of her ledge, stomach down, her arms dangling off the ledge. There had been some interesting events, like when it dove into the water, splashing all the way on her. Or when it took an attempt to sniff her. It tried countless times to claw up the wall, Rapunzel keeping her knife handy. She had also spent an hour trying to get down or up. The dark creature had now spent another good hour hopping around in the ashes of some things it burned. She was starting to wonder whether the creature was a girl or a boy... And just then, a little teenage boy came out of a crevice beneath another large tree. He was slender, and had auburn hair. As soon as she saw him Rapunzel smiled and thought "cute," but then shot herself a skeptical look, because it was odd of her to think that way. She continued to watch him, and he didn't see her because she pulled her arms up. He had a large covered basket, and the dragon bounded up to him. "Here you go bud," he strained lightly as he pushed the basket over, "yet another serving of fish, fish, and more smelly fish." He immediately walked over to the dragon's side, and adjusted something. The dragon finished quite fast, and suddenly remembered Rapunzel, walking over to her spot, making an odd sound, trying to alert the boy of their...visitor. "What's wrong bud?" the boy asked, walking over to where the dragon stood, staring at her ledge. When it didn't look away, the boy looked a bit concerned, and asked again, "Toothless, what's wrong?" He looked up, and saw nothing. Rapunzel did everything she could not to breathe noisily. "Huh, the way you were acting, I'd say there was a person out here... Oh, why did I just say that?!" he almost yelled. He paused and stood in a hunchback-ish way, almost as if afraid of or backing away from a scolding. "Ummm, is anyone out there?" He said, which she knew if anyone were near, they would not have heard. "Woo. That was ... A close one, bud," he said wiping away imaginary sweat.

The beast licked its lips, and sauntered over beneath the ledge, again. The boy looked at it peculiarly, and walked over to where it stood. It looked at the boy smugly, and quickly flicked his head in the direction of Rapunzel's hiding spot. "Fine, fine, fine," the boy said quickly, and Rapunzel heard a series of clicks that made her head turn in curiosity. "I'm pretty sure it's just a squirrel," she heard the boy say, just before a deafening whoosh and a blast of wind hit her. She covered herself with her arms, then looked up and saw the boy and dragon. Flying, together. They flew straight up into the sky, and she sat for several seconds, unable to see them because of the gray clouds. They came down and she made eye-contact with the boy, right before the dragon landed. They sat quietly for several seconds, until Rapunzel peeked over the ledge. She saw him, and he saw her. Rapunzel screamed, suddenly not expecting to see him, and the beast just below her. The boy yelled, not expecting to see her, stumbling backwards. She screamed again, and he sat on the ground, heavily breathing in and out. For some reason, she started to giggle. And I guess for the same reason, he snickered. Soon, they were both cracking up, Rapunzel's boisterous laugh and the boy's nervous chuckle. "Uh, please don't tell me you're a berserker or an outcast," the boy finally said. Rapunzel looked away, staring at nothing in particular, sat with a blank face, as if trying to remember something, then frowned. "I am neither... If either of those... Is actually something ...you can be?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you might want to get off that ledge?" The boy said. "On ...that? I'm sorry, does he, her have a name?" Rapunzel asked gesturing toward the night fury. "Oh, yeah, this is Toothless. You're not going to... Tell anyone, are you?" the boy asked in his nervous voice. "No, no. I mean, I wouldn't ever tell anyone, not that I have anyone to tell..." She said as the boy got on the beast- I mean, Toothless, and they flew up again, and came down gently, holding the root next to the ledge, as the boy held out his hand to Rapunzel. She sat staring for half a second before she realized she was supposed to take it. She quickly stuffed her things into her side bag, and took his hand without hesitation. The beast took off gently and landed on the bottom of the cove. The boy offered to take her to the village, named Berk, and she accepted. Rapunzel thought to herself why she let her adventurous side take over. Why did she trust this boy that rode a huge, fire breathing reptile? Maybe that was the reason. "What's your name?" Rapunzel finally asked. "Hiccup," he replied. She looked questioningly at him, as they stepped over a log. "It's a Viking thing. We can be an occupational hazard," he answered with just a twinge of sarcasm. "Well, it's a good thing I can handle hazards." Rapunzel said, trying to understand what exactly she just said. Hiccup snickered.

When they arrived at the village, everyone kept staring at Rapunzel, she was a stranger after all. They ate dinner, which was chicken, and Hiccup and the four other teens, and another large man named Gobber explained the village, the dragon academy, and the ongoing war with dragons to Rapunzel. They asked her how she didn't know any of this, and why she, and her name were so pretty. "Are you, like a princess or something?" Said the large boy named Fishlegs. She nodded, and said she lost her parents at sea. They all sat in awe, and the one called Snotlout said, "You know, I'm kind of a prince myself." "Prince of what? Trolls? More like King of stupid," one of the twins, Ruffnut said. He shot her a look. After a while of stories, Hiccup left, and she followed him to a small workshop. He looked surprised, and said, "Oh, it's just you." "What are you doing?" "Well I've been thinking about making something to help improve Toothless' speed." Rapunzel looked around the large room she assumed was a blacksmith shop, or something of the sort. "Have you thought of making the equipment lighter?" She asked. "Yeah, but there were a few pieces I can't lighten, and those are the ones that would affect his speed the most." He said solemnly, with his hand on his fore head. Rapunzel looked at his drawings of all the pieces. "Have you tried rope on this tail piece?" He looked at her as if surprised she would know that. "Well, no. The only thing close enough is string, it would never work." He said placing his hand on his head again. "I have an idea. Meet me in the cove in the morning," Rapunzel said, and left the work shop. She ran over to a field dotted with sheep, and grabbed a brown colored one. She used her knife and sheared a good piece of wool off. She began to thread it, although it was quite difficult, because the sun had gone down a few hours back. The moon shone out all of the sudden, and Rapunzel looked up and whispered, "Thanks, Luna." She began to braid it tightly, putting in thin wire and string she had grabbed on her way out from the workshop.

She woke up in the field, with nearly all the sheep sleeping around her. She got up carefully, and ran out of the field and all the way to the cove without stopping. There, she spent the next 30 minutes trying to get Toothless to sit still. She finally accomplished it, and got the rope to replace many parts of his harness. She sat there with him in the shade until Hiccup arrived. He inspected the parts, and finally looked satisfied, and said, "Let's test it out!" He got on, and held out his hand to help Rapunzel up. They spent the rest of the day flying on a very fast, very fun Toothless.

**HIYO. I am absoulutley determined to show you how determined I am about posting on a weekly schedule that I spelled absolutely wrong. That should do it. **


	6. 6 - A Dragon in Need

They flew around Berk. Four times. They were having fun, cracking jokes about Hiccup's terrible name, and Rapunzel with Toothless. Toothless did loop-dee-loops, and then dove into the water, and flew really high, and back down. They landed on a random spot to have lunch. "That was a blast, who knew my irrelevant handy-ship would work?" Rapunzel said. "Oh, not me, I totally doubted you," Hiccup said sarcastically, and they both laughed. Rapunzel walked off a bit as Hiccup got the fish out. She had gone to get fire wood, but she turned around and saw Toothless cooking them pretty easily. She continued on walking because something else caught her mind. One, it was her birthday today, and two, a distance away from their picnic, yards of trees were getting shorter, perfectly sliced. She looked only at the tops, and didn't notice the huge beast that stood in front of her.

The dragon looked her in the eyes, as Rapunzel stood there, motionless. "Oh so this is the side of me that left..." thought Rapunzel. She stared back into its eyes deeply. She must have taken an assertive stance or something, because the thing would shift its eyes away every few seconds, submissively. "She's hurt," said Luna, and having not heard from Luna in a long time, Rapunzel jumped back and said "WHAT?!" The dragon roared and reared as far back as it could go. It was then that Rapunzel noticed the ruble and trees covering most of dragon's left wing. Smoke came from its nose, and she knew exactly what it was going to do. She ran to the dragon's left, and moved just in time to miss the dragon's fire blast. She stood behind the ruble, and she felt very hot, she had to wince from the striking heat. She slowly realized what would happen if she took the rubble off, and that's what she began to do. It stopped its fire, and growled, but stopped when it saw what Rapunzel was doing, and sat quietly to watch.

Rapunzel took the pieces off, and when there were hardly any left, the dragon lifted its wings quickly, and beat them hard against the ground. Rapunzel was sent flying backwards, hitting a tree. It was then that she noticed, Hiccup standing behind a tree, out of sight from the dragon, gesturing for her to come over. She stayed focused on the dragon, which was getting dangerously close. It put its long head right in front of Rapunzel's chest, and licked her face with a long forked tongue. "You're welcome! Are all dragon's this nice?" She asked the dragon having placed its head on her lap, and enjoying the neck scratch Rapunzel was giving it. Toothless came bounding out, and both of the dragons tensed. The new dragon was bigger, but it looked juvenile compared to Toothless. They stood in front of each other, and just as Toothless was about to shoot, Hiccup ran out, and stood in front of Toothless. It only took seconds for Rapunzel to do so as well, but in front of the new dragon. Neither fired, and the new dragon nuzzled Rapunzel.

"I guess we could train your own dragon, but it's going to be hard, because he's a Timberjack, and they grow big, bigger than Nightmares." He stuck his hand out gently to the dragon, and it sniffed him from a distance, yet it did nothing else. Rapunzel put her hand on his shoulder, and that was enough for the dragon, it put its head right up against Hiccup's hand. "What are you going to name... It?" Hiccup finally said. "I have a strong inkling she is a girl, so how bout... Na... Nara, no...Narada?" She replied, deep in thought. "Sounds cool."

"This is good, you're a good cook Toothless!" Rapunzel said trying the fish. "Rapunzel, it's almost time," Luna said in Rapunzel's head. "Yeah, it is pretty good. You think it will be the same training Narada?" Hiccup asked Rapunzel, petting Toothless's head. Hmm. Rapunzel hadn't thought of that. "I don't know... But I'm sure you'll figure it out. I mean you trained a Night Fury for goodness state, I know you can do it." Rapunzel shot herself a look when Hiccup paused and replied, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

It was dark by the time they convinced Narada to let Rapunzel ride her. That is not what took long. It was studying her, Hiccup taking measurements for a saddle, and Rapunzel finding out more about her new friend. She sat for a while on the ground, belly down, staring into Narada's eyes, telling her about Anna, and Merida. "I wonder what Merida is doing right now. Are they going crazy looking for me?" Rapunzel thought. "Rapunzel, we should get back to the village, it's getting dark." "What if Narada flies away?" Rapunzel asked getting up, and almost pouting. "Well, I guess she won't be going anywhere for a few days because of her strained wing, and she really likes you, I don't see any reason for her to leave," He replied picking things up, and adjusting things on Toothless's harness. Rapunzel felt reassured, and began walking alongside Hiccup, and she looked back at the dragons. They were already cuddled up and sleeping inside the cove. She smiled, and they walked back happily in each other's company.

That night, the moon shone through the roof hole, and woke Rapunzel up. All she saw was Luna before she fell asleep and woke up in a different time.

_**I AM SO SORRY I'VE BEEN LIKE, DEAD.**_** For months now, I've been stumped. Today I have the absolute determination to post. And I shall. I shall write, and if not finished, post tomorrow. Review, reread and recycle! Cha! **


	7. 7 - Modern Burgess

**Mayara Kelly- Well, To be honest I can't answer that quite well. This story was designed to end with a sequel, so I leave clues, but they may not be entirely reliable. It will not be obvious by the end. But it has good chances of happening in the sequel. As a response to your Chapter 5 review.**

Rapunzel eye lids slid open, she was starring at the ceiling and a weird looking contraption that looked like a windmill, with a glass bowl in the middle of the arms. She sat up, and looked across the room. It looked fairly normal, but there was something odd about the room. It had a dresser, and picture frames. The walls were white, and smooth, with no bricks or interrupted texture. It was just smooth, creamy white walls. She turned and looked at her bed, which she didn't even notice she had gotten out of. It had several pillows, and thick blankets, but they weren't familiar feeling wool. They were softer, and warmer. The pillows were so incredibly comfortable. The closet confused her. The doors were different, and her clothing shocked her. Pants? She was supposed to wear pants? There were no dresses. Just winter stylish shirts, pants, and jackets. "Luna, i never doubt you, but what on earth?" Rapunzel said out loud. "Rapunzel this is a time much later than your own, or any other for that matter. Women wear pants and work. But i took care of it, you have money, and the town people are very nice. I have to leave you, i will return if there is any trouble, but there are some that need to see me." She said quickly, before leaving with a wispy sound. Rapunzel explored her entire room, and realized it was a small cottage. It had a cozy kitchen, and a living room with some very weird contraptions in it. She looked out several of the large windows, and the outside was heavy with snow, a forest made up of snow covered pines and dead trees. She felt cozy, and comfortable. The decorations were oddly her style, and besides the oddness, she loved her clothing. She had a whole stack of canvases to paint on, and a bow and arrow. Luna remembered her friends.

She immediately took out the paints, and mixed the perfect shades of blues, and oranges, and a very bright pink, for the tips of the wings. The colors she remembered Narada was. She wondered how Hiccup and Merida were doing. And Anna and Narada. She started the design for a painting of Narada and Anna. She soon got hungry, and went to put on some clothes. She put on some thick tights, she felt weird. A nice dark blue shirt, and a beige coat. Nice boots, and a scarf. She grabbed her bag, and looked in the mirror. She blinked. Her hair was long again! It was blonde again! She liked it the other way, but she was too happy, and well, alone, to think about which she liked most. Everything she wore was new to her, but it felt hers. She walked outside and set off down the path to the town.

She was amazed at the building structure, and the moving horseless carriage like mobile things. She stopped by a store and bought whatever an unfamiliar voice in her head told her to buy. She went outside, and sat on the edge of a frozen fountain. She saw many people. Some kids ran around playing, and one was playing with the sled, and it slipped in the streets. All of the sudden, Rapunzel watched as snow appeared on the streets, steering the boy away from the big moving things, and pointing straight at her spot. Without thinking, she caught the boy, and she set him down. "Be more careful, please," was all she could say, her face stunned and almost expressionless. What had saved this boy? No, who had saved this boy? She stood confused, and she felt a presence for a few seconds, but all she did was stare blankly into nothing, as if looking for the one that saved the boy. She walked home, and watched the ground intently as if waiting for the snow or ice to grow out of the ground. She was so focused, she heard a snap in the woods to her left, and she whipped around. Nothing.

She was alert the next 5 minutes. There was a very annoying soft pitter pat behind her, and she was getting very angry. She finally turned around and yelled, "who's following me?!" Behind her stood the cutest, black labrador puppy ever. It bounded over, as if choosing to ignore the fact Rapunzel had just nearly yelled at the top of her lungs. She couldn't contain it. "Awwww!" She squealed, kneeling down to pick the puppy up. He was quite skinny, and she put him right up by her chest, and hurried the rest of the way home. It was quite a jumble, all her bags and a puppy to hold. She barley made it inside the house before tumbling over. She spent almost an hour trying to start a fire in the fireplace. She flopped down on the couch out of sheer tiredness, and took a nap with the puppy curled up against her.

**Punzie has arrived in Burgess**


	8. 8 - Casual Living

She awoke hungry, and with a hungry puppy scrambled on top of her.

She walked into her cheery kitchen, and wondered about the big white, not-attatched-to-the-wall closet thing. It was cold inside the bottom door, and freezing inside the top. She had put her groceries in there because she felt too tired to put them in the pantry. She ignored the weirdness, and dubbed it all... Futureliness.

She opened a cabinet, and grabbed a frying pan. She stared at it, and she found herself hugging it, suddenly missing her tower, and Pascal, and oddly, her "mother." She stood there hugging the frying pan, until the doggie entered the kitchen whimpering. "Oh, yeah!" She said excitedly getting the pot out. She grabbed a soup can from the pantry, and looked around the kitchen for something to open it. She poked it a few times with the frying pan, which she kept out and in her hand.

She started opening drawers, and found the normal things she figured would be in there. She finally grabbed a skewer and used the frying pan to make holes all around the top of the can. The top came off, and she poured it in a pot that had water already boiling. She turned it low. "Guess tending the tower makes me a natural at house stuff," she said aloud as she poured the soup into two bowls when it was ready.

She put one bowl on the ground, and she began to eat her soup. It was a tomato soup, with noodles, short and thin. The can was labeled "Benny's Tomato Soup." She read it out loud, and the puppy looked up at her. He wagged his tail, and barked. "Benny it is then." She looked out her window at the snow and and the white forest. She felt the presence of someone, but Benny didn't make any movements, he didn't even know.

She flicked the brush up, and the final strokes of gray paint were left on the canvas, the painting finished. A curly, red head girl stood next to a tall, dapple gray shire, and both looked out over a valley at sunset, wondering where their friend had gone. She sighed. Benny looked up at the painting from chewing the soup can, and wagged his tail as if saying he liked it.

She felt impartial to Merida, needing to remember her. She grabbed the bow and arrows in her study room, which was basically a desk, a ton of books, and a large window with a lovely view. She walked with Benny outside, and he bounded over to an apparently interesting spot. She made sure he wasn't near, and armed the bow. She had a clear and straight shot, a large tree trunk. She took a breath in, and for a moment, she felt the presence of someone, but she let her arrow and her breath go, and it was gone. She smiled, the presence felt cool, but warm, and she had made the shot. Smack in the middle of the trunk. She smiled, and Benny barked. He found a stream, and was drinking out of it. She walked over to the tree, and grabbed the arrow, when frost grew out of the hole, and spread over that small area of the trunk. She stepped back shocked, and suddenly felt colder. She took Benny inside, and put on another jacket.

She sat in the study room, and looked at all the books that were in there. Geographical, Horses, Cooking, wolves, all sorts of topics. Her eyes settled on a book called "Old Man Winter." She grabbed it, and skimmed through. Blah, blah, blah, bringer of winter, blah, blah, Jack Frost. The name stuck in her head. Jack Frost. She felt like reading, so she went out to the place called the bookstore, and sat there for hours, Benny sleeping in her lap. It was about 2 o'clock, and she had a large bag, full of novels, fictional reading, classics, and some large series packs. She was most eager to read the ones about the Scottish and the Vikings. But one of the books she really wanted to read was named Narnia.

She was walking with her large and heavy bag past houses on her way home, when Benny bounded forward. He started jumping and barking around a thin greyhound that began to do the same. A boy ran after the greyhound, and Rapunzel jumped forward and picked Benny up. The boy smiled and said, "sorry, she can be a little wild." "That's alright, Benny can be wild, too," she responded. They stood quietly for a bit, awkwardly. He noticed a book in her bag and asked, "you're reading about Jack Frost, too?" She looked down at the book and nodded. "Jamie!" called a woman, sticking her head out of one of the houses. "Coming!" He yelled back. He turned to Rapunzel and said "well, bye! Tell me if he's real or not!" Rapunzel smiled and walked on.

She was walking through the town because she realized she needed a few groceries. Her hands were now full, but Benny was a good dog, walking right next to her, stopping and waiting for her when she got behind. She looked straight forward, the streets were crowded today, with little shops on the street, and people on the sidewalks. She was looking at the shops, so she was caught utterly by surprise when she smacked into someone, both falling to ground, Rapunzel's bags dropping some of their contents. She rubbed her shoulder, and quickly got to picking up her books and groceries. The person began to help too, and she didn't look up to see the person until her bags where in order again. What she saw shocked her, and the guy was shocked as well. "White hair?" Rapunzel said out loud. "You... You can see me?

**even I couldn't stand that last cliff hanger**.


	9. 9 - The Two with the Hair

Rapunzel stood staring at him, and felt the color flush into her cheeks. Many people were stopping to stare at her, her books were still on the ground. But his confused look, his cool blue eyes, sent shivers running down her back. Her eyes wide, her look of despair, she suddenly regained her senses, and quickly picked up the remainder of books. "Benny, come on, let's go home," she said quickly regaining all her items, and walking though the crowded sidewalk. Benny scampered along after her. "Wait!" She heard the guy say, and saw him fly up in front of her, trying to get her to notice him. She ignored him, with great difficulty. He had striking white hair, yet surprisingly, he looked about her age. He had pale, yet fair skin, and his eyes were a cool blue. She kept walking quickly, but slowed down when she reached the start of the path that lead to her cottage. By then he was lingering behind, muttering to himself. "I knew it was too good to be true. Why?! Why did you create me man?" He seemed to be yelling at the moon. Yelling at Luna. "Augh!" He scowled in frustration, shooting frost at a tree. Rapunzel, who had been keeping her composure listening to him suddenly turned around and said happily, "You're Jack Frost!"

"You said my name... You can see me? For real?" He asked very much excited, and with a thrilled expression on his face. "Yes!" Rapunzel felt like jumping up and down. "You're right here, in front of me!" she said. "This is amazing! I've been hanging around you for the past few days, but you never saw me," his voice and his face took on a more serious tone after he paused a bit. "How come you weren't able to see me then?" Rapunzel suddenly felt the confusion hit her. "I don't know. I guess it was the books? Or maybe it was Jamie..." She said thinking it through as she spoke. At the same time Rapunzel remembered she was carrying her groceries, and she said quickly, "Oh! My food! I'm sorry, i have to put it away or it will spoil." He seemed to realize as well, "oh yeah. Here, let me help." He walked over to where she stood, and reached out his hand, very carefully, as if regarding Rapunzel as a fragile porcelain doll. She reached her hand out to meet his, and she saw the surprise in his face when their hands actually touched. She felt the color rush in her cheeks, even though his hands were quite cold.

He shook his head and suddenly had a mischievous look in his eye, the kind Merida had when she stole several pastries from kitchen. She saw it for the split second before she was flying through the sky, over the woods, just above the highest branches. She screamed, closing her eyes for the first few seconds, but the cold wind striking her face felt refreshing, and she slowly opened her eyes, watching the wind fly by. She felt a surge of excitement only the strong, brave part of Rapunzel she was, would enjoy. She screamed again in excitement, and laughed as they landed gently on the ground. She was laughing, but she stopped abruptly and almost screamed in fear. "Benny!" She turned to Jack, whom must have been staring at her, his look of fondness turning into an earnest one. He flew off the ground so strongly, the snow flew up, and fell gently down, Rapunzel watched him for a moment, then hurried inside to put her items away. She put the groceries in the cold cabinet thing, and quickly put the books away. She came back outside, and Jack was walking down the path, holding a happy, and wiggling Benny. Jack was getting licked, and Rapunzel laughed, running out to meet them. She took Benny out of Jack's hands gently, and the puppy snuggled up against her, his previous energy already drained.

It was getting dark, and cold outside. Rapunzel, Jack, and Benny had sat down on her porch, and Jack was telling her about many of the crazy snow days he had created. She laughed, and looked at him disapprovingly when he did something mischievous, laughing again at the outcomes of the story. She began to get very cold, and Benny was beginning to shiver. She decided to take him inside, not before inviting Jack to come in a bit. "Ah, I would love to, but I'm kind of have to run an errand. Its a snow day in Smithfield. But i'll see you tomorrow. Right?" He asked hopefully. She smiled greatly, and replied, "Sure. I don't think i'll ever stop believing in you after this."

Later on, Rapunzel snuggled in bed, Benny next to her, and she began to read one of the books she had bought. Narnia.


	10. 10 - Snow Dude

Rapunzel woke with the third Narnia book next to her, and Benny chewing a stick. She felt warm inside, staring at her ceiling with the windmill thingy. She got up, put on a shirt and some pants, made a fruit salad for breakfast, then sat down on her couch to keep reading.

She was fascinated by all the different entrances into the world of Narnia. Benny scampered in the room, still holding his stick, and he sat down next to her.

Except, it wasn't a stick. It was one of the pencils Rapunzel had used to pre-sketch out her paintings.

"Benny, I don't think that's a good thing to chew," she said getting up, grabbing one of the actual sticks Benny had brought inside after yesterday. "Here," she said switching the pencil for the stick.

"...you know, you look about 6 months old Benny, and well... My birthday was two days ago... How 'bout we eat some cake, go out for a walk, and then you can take a nap while I paint?" She asked the puppy, which had stopped chewing, and looked up at her, like he was listening. He wagged his tail, and barked, jumped off the couch and scampered into the kitchen. "I'll take that as a yes!" Rapunzel said happily, getting up and walking after him.

She grabbed a box of vanilla cake, followed the instructions, and had a pan of batter in the oven. She sat on the floor, training Benny to lie down using leftover bacon from yesterday's breakfast. The cake was ready, and she carefully took it out with her pink oven mitts.

Benny ate carefully, and thoughtfully. Rapunzel sat next to the countertop. She lifted the fork to put it in her mouth, and- "Did anything happen yesterday?!" "Auuugh!" Rapunzel screamed to Luna's sudden and worried voice. Benny was flat against the floor shaking.

"I need to get you a bell or something, so you'll stop surprising me every time you come out of nowhere." Rapunzel said in a stressed out voice, petting Benny, and running her hand through her hair. "Sorry, I just got back from an...errand...did you meet th- Jack?" Luna asked in a somewhat strained voice.

Jack. Rapunzel remembered he said he would come back today. "Yes. What have you been up to?" Rapunzel thought.

"Uh.. I was meeting my sibling slash the queen... Of , ummm... The queen of... The ... Planetary body, that the earth revolves around?...uh yeah." Rapunzel sat there with her lips pursed, giving nothing in particular, the look.

The doorbell rang, and Rapunzel walked over to the door. She opened it, and Jack stood there, leaning on his staff. "That was great! Rapunzel you should have been there! Oh, there was this one kid... Is that cake?" He asked, staring at the plate Rapunzel held. "Yeah! It's for Benny and I, want some?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, and said sadly, "I, well, I can't eat."

"Come in anyways!" Rapunzel said happily. Jack smiled and stepped inside.

Jack, Rapunzel and not forgetting Benny, had fun that day, and went all over the area. Rapunzel shot her bow and arrows, Jack made a snowman for Rapunzel, Benny ran around, all sorts of fun stuff. By the end of the day, they were all tired out and sitting on the couch.

"If I wasn't Jack Frost, I would be tired," Jack said stretching his arms. Rapunzel chuckled, and put her hand on Benny's head. He was panting, clearly tired as well. Rapunzel grabbed her book from the table in the middle of the room, and began to read. After a few minutes, Jack exhaled all exasperated, and asked Rapunzel,

"so...what're you reading?"

"Prince Caspian. It's the fourth Narnia book." She replied, not stopping to put the book down.

"You know, i never did learn to read. I had the time, too," he said after a few minutes. She brought the book down just a few inches to look at him.

His face was smug, "fine, i'll let you teach me." Rapunzel rolled her eyes, and brought the book out of her face to teach him.

Jack left, of course because another snow day, so Rapunzel started a fire, and snuggled up with Benny, and a blanket. Benny fell asleep on the ground by Rapunzel's feet. She was beginning to doze off, when she felt a slight pain in the middle of her chest, and she winced as it got worse. The pain reduced in a matter of seconds, and when Rapunzel opened her eyes, she was sitting on a tiled floor... The floor of her tower.


	11. 11 - Guardian Complications

"No," Rapunzel said softly, realizing what had just happened.

"No, no, no!" She sobbed, taking strands of her hair from both sides of her head, and looking around to realize it was incredibly long. She had a look of despair as she looked around the room, her tower the same as she had left it. She got up, and almost stumbled on her hair.

She looked above the fire place, and the painting of Luna was gone. She heard thunder outside, and looked out the window. It was night, and there was dark clouds above her, and as it started to rain, she closed the windows, lighting candles.

A bolt of lightning, and the loud crackling sound of electricity that accompanied it, struck the inside of Rapunzel's tower. Tears were streaming down her face, as she screamed and turned around to Luna, wearing a cape, that spread out, making her look as if she had wings, a dark version of herself, and her eyes were glowing white.

"It was a mistake to allow you to leave, our connection is severed," her voice encompassed a combination of several different voices at once,

"I am no longer your Guardian, and this part of you will return to your real self."

"No!" Rapunzel sobbed out as Luna brought back her arm as if to strike her, and lightning seemed to swirl all around her, and was beginning to form at her hands.

The lightning was making Rapunzel's hair stand on edge, when Rapunzel yelled out,

"LUNA! This isn't you!"

Luna suddenly inhaled, and her eyes no longer glowed.

She exhaled as she fell to the ground, her eyes rolling back into her head. The thunder and lightning stopped, but it continued to rain. Rapunzel turned back to Luna, who's hair was already shorter, and she looked like the girl Rapunzel met all those days ago.

Her eyes flickered open, and she slowly floated up. She was floating up right, and she softly put her feet on the ground.

"Rapunzel, the time has come. You must choose. You may return to yourself, be with Merida, be with Hiccup, or be with Jack." She said keeping her distance from Rapunzel.

"Wait. What just happened to you? Why were you all evil, and going to return me to myself?" Rapunzel said in a demanding voice.

"I was under the influence of the undefeated evil, in all of your friends worlds. When you choose one you must help them defeat that evil. I was actually going to kill you, but you said my name, and i was able to regain control." Luna said standing on the window sill, and the door opened, and the moon shone, although it continued to rain.

"Luna, I don't think i can choose from them, they're my friends!" Rapunzel said her look of confusion, turning back to despair.

"Only one." Luna said, staring at Rapunzel, expressionless.

"Wait, oh... if only there were another way!" Rapunzel said sinking down.

"There is."

Said a flowing voice, beautiful, and calming. It reminded Rapunzel of Luna, but more mature. Rapunzel sat shocked, she was staring at Luna, who had not said anything, and realized a different person was in her head.

"I am the spirit of the Sun. You are a part of me. Luna must regain her connection to her part, so therefore, I have come to remind you of how you and your friends can be together," said the voice.

"How?!" Rapunzel said in her head, while avoiding eye contact with Luna.

"There is another land, that does not yet have Guardians. You should go there, where you and the parts of your friends were meant to be." Rapunzel looked up in realization.

"Tell my sister, she knows of it," said the voice.

"Luna," Rapunzel said finally, looking up, with a look of confidence.

"I know another way. There is a land... Called Narnia, and it does not have guardians. I, being a part of the sun, could be a guardian, and i could take my friends along. They are not their full selves anyways! ... What say you?" Rapunzel said regally.

"Mhm..." Luna paused for a long moment, quiet and still, as if her spirit had left her body.

"You will find your friends, and whatever else you wish to take with you, but since our connection is severed, you will have to find your friends on your own," Luna said in a heartless way. As if she no longer cared.

Rapunzel smiled broadly, and a light shone, blinding her vision, and clearing away to reveal a couch, in front of her fire place, and a warm feeling inside Rapunzel's heart, as she ran outside to find her friend.


	12. 12 - The Roles of the Four

She ran out the door, leaving it open, and a few seconds later, a dazed Benny ran out of it, after Rapunzel. He barked in happiness, and jumped up and licked her as if they hadn't been together in days.

Rapunzel stopped and greeted him. Come to think of it, her house looked no one had been in it for days, or maybe it looked like Benny had been alone in it for days.

He looked fed, so she figured Jack must of fed him.

Suddenly she got a stinging sensation to her feet, and she realized she wasn't wearing shoes, and she was still in her tower dress.

She turned around, and her hair was long behind her, some of it still inside the house. She ran back inside the house, pulling all her hair along in with her, and stood shivering for a few seconds.

She had to find Jack, but she needed to fix her outfit, or else she would be frozen if she stayed outside.

She grabbed her side bag out of her closet, and put on some warm clothes. She grabbed some food and put that, along with her dress inside the bag.

As for her hair, she put it in a braid, and she made sure it didn't drag on the floor, but it was still about a foot thick, and it fell to about the middle of her lower leg.

She grabbed her Narnia book, and took a longing look at her paintings, her bow.

"You miss them," the spirit of the sun's voice. She was smooth and calm sounding, so when she spoke, it didn't surprise Rapunzel.

"Oh, yeah. It's just i've made memories... Somethings have been worrying me, speaking of my friends. What if they don't want to come? I'm the only part of a spirit, and so i'm the only guardian out of us, how does that affect them?" Rapunzel said out loud.

"My explanation for that would make so much more sense if i showed you," she replied.

Rapunzel blinked, and she was suddenly standing in a huge golden throne room.

Standing in front of her, wearing a sun based, flowing gold dress, with shining blonde hair, stood, the girl Rapunzel could only ASSUME, was the spirit of the sun. She looked about 25. "Welcome," she said smiling, bringing her hand back to show the huge throne room, gold and white. Banners hung over corridors, golden suns, green earths, white clouds on red background, and blue moons.

"Rapunzel Corona of The Far Ranging Land of Treecrest, you, as a part of the sun, are destined to become my successor, to rule and care for another land. I believe I haven't introduced myself properly." She said slowly proceeding down the incredibly tall throne room.

The roof was planes of painted glass, so light simply poured into the room, causing Rapunzel to squint as she shook her head.

"My formal name is Queen Celestia Sola Nova," she continued, "but my shorter name is Sola. Allow me to introduce you to Prince Terra, spirit of the Earth."

She gestured to a young boy, maybe 21, sitting upside down on the 1st throne to the left at the end of the hall. His red, curly hair fell off his face, and somehow his crown stayed on as he read a book. He quickly got up, and his face turned a normal color as his blood rushed down.

"You remind me of a friend of mine," Rapunzel said.

"Merida? Yeah, you must be Sola's part. Terra," he said bowing his head in greeting.

"Wait, you know about her?" Rapunzel said in surprise.

"She's a part of me. She's like my, you. Except Sky is her guardian, so i never really talk to her." He said nonchalantly, suddenly creeping back, looking around, smiling mischievously. There was a whooshing sound, and within the half-second it took Rapunzel to blink, there was suddenly a man, about the same age as Sola, with dark brown hair standing behind Terra.

The new man pushed Terra over, saying "Got Ya!"

"This is King Sky," Sola said, placing her hand on his shoulder, as he regained his seriousness, though he still smiled.

" So, you're Rapunzel. Merida is always wondering what happened to you." He said.

"Hiccup, too!" Terra yelled still getting up from Sky's shove.

"Do you know ALL my friends?" Rapunzel asked looking at Sola, and wondering where Luna was.

"They are all our counterparts. Jack is part of Princess Luna, Merida of Prince Terra, and Hiccup of King Sky. You are all meant to rule Narnia, as we do here."

Rapunzel sat, her head having a breakdown. She had nearly fainted and she was sitting, in the incredibly comfortable, King Sky's chair. They were all sitting or standing around, waiting for her to regain her composure. Rapunzel sighed, her hand on her temple, staring sternly into space. She finally stammered, " d-do they know about you guys?"

Terra responded quickly, his voice coming from above, "I speak with Merida regularly, Sky keeps a bit of distance from Hiccup, but they're still really close. Luna, well you know. And Sola has rarely ever spoken with Jack."

Rapunzel looked up, and saw Terra walking around on the roof, staring down when he spoke, walking on when he finished.

"He refuses to believe I exist, but he still talks to me every now and then," Sola said sadly, as if thinking of the subject made her feel hurt.

"But they don't know of the rest of us, or of each other," Sky said pacing the hall, glancing at Sola and Rapunzel every now and then. "Thats just you. Its why we chose you to bring them together. You get along with all of them."

Rapunzel looked back at the ground and thought. So, living in Narnia with my best friends ever, but what about our other lives, and my other friends?

"I see, thats why you are overwhelmed," Sola had read read her thoughts. Sky continued Sola's sentence, "Luna told you that you were only a part of your actual self, right? Well that falls for all of them. They are only parts, so their lives in their alternate worlds are un-fulfilling, empty. A part separated from the original self for the purpose we give you now. They can return to their self, but then this cause is left unworthy, and even if only one returns, the rest of you will as well. ...But,"

Rapunzel was holding her breath over the last part, and she exhaled loudly when he said but.

"... SINCE, their part worlds are not whole, and the world will always be part of them, they really should have no reason not to join you."

Far down the large hall, a small French maiden walked down the hall, and handed Sky a thin, mahogany box.

"Thank you, Belle." Rapunzel was suddenly fascinated and curious.

" i never heard you send for that..." She asked Sky, sitting up.

He walked over to where Rapunzel and Sola sat, handing Sola the box as he spoke,

"the thoughts of all the kings and queens, princes and princesses, everyone's thoughts in the palace, are connected."

Sola opened the box, and there were three different colored items, and a small space that was empty.

It was shaped like a small locket.

Rapunzel took hers out, and held it in her hand. It looked like it would fit perfectly in the velvet felt inside of the box.

Sola turned, and held it out to show the items to Rapunzel. A pocket watch, a simple small frame, that Rapunzel took out, and it turned out, it unfolded and had three slots for pictures, and three on its other. When the sides were folded together, it was about an inch long, and 3/4 of an inch wide.

And the last item was a small chest, with carvings all over it. It was one and a half of an inch long, and an inch wide. She picked it up, after placing the mini-frame away, and opened the chest. It had a mirror on the top, but it was otherwise empty.

She placed it back, and glanced at Sola, who simply smiled.

She took off her locket, and placed it in the empty space.

"Are these all for the same purpose?" Rapunzel asked when the locket fit perfectly in place.

"They are all meant for the same thing, yes. To remind you all of your other lives, and to convince them to join you."


	13. 13 - Gathering Begins

Rapunzel left at once. She opened her eyes, and she was back standing in front of her house, Benny at her heels, the box in her hands.

She ran off into the snow, and ran until she saw the village. She was running around the village, looking for Jack.

The snow was beginning to fall lightly, giving her hope he was near. She ran on the surprisingly empty streets, and searched wildly for him.

She heard a yelp, and turned around to see Benny had stopped and was barking in her direction. She turned around to run again, and bumped into Jack, dropping the box.

He quickly grabbed it before it fell to the ground.

"Rapunzel! I've been looking for you all day!" He said happily, but with worry in his voice. Rapunzel sat speechless and hugged him quickly, and tightly, to which he groaned in response.

"It's a long story, so you're going to have to listen carefully," she finally responded getting up. He followed her, and they returned to the woods.

"This is far enough. Jack. Listen carefully, and please don't interrupt," Rapunzel told him, and he nodded.

"You are a part of the Moon. That is why Sola talks to you, she is your guardian. Sola is real. I know The Spirit of The Moon. She is my guardian. You don't find this life fulfilling because you are a fragment of your real self. So that's why you should join me to go live in Narnia, and we shall be the spirits there, where we will live with two others as the rulers." Rapunzel had relayed all this monologue style, and hadn't even stopped to breathe durning it.

Jack sat staring at her, mouth open, and eyes twitching. "What?" Was all he could stammer, his voice cracking.

"You, you don't want to do you?..." Rapunzel asked him after he sat like that for a few minutes.

Reality suddenly slapped Jack in the face, and he stuttered nervously (almost like Hiccup),"No, no, um, i think i understand... We can work it out!"

He scratched the back of his neck, and leaned against the wall unnaturally. He turned away, his face perplexed, but then it turned semi-serious. He swallowed, and continued after a pause.

"I understand what you said and it explains a lot, but relay it over once more." He turned to face her and they both smiled.

It took a few times, but Jack finally understood, and he was totally up for it, having no connections to this world. He asked how they would get to the others, and Rapunzel explained it as well as she could.

She showed him the box, having no idea which he would pick. He took the pocket watch, and looked confused, but also as if remembering past memories. He smiled when he opened it, and spinned the watch as if he had done it forever.

Rapunzel decided not to question him, because he had a look that said I don't know how i know this. She walked him back to the cottage, Jack walking a bit behind, exploring his new device, that he acted like he'd seen before.

"Sola, we are ready," Rapunzel said looking up at the sun. Jack stood beside her looking up as well, already with the pocket watch in his pocket. The light from the sun brightened, beamed, and they both fell to the ground, asleep.

Rapunzel awoke, Jack's arm on around her shoulders, and she blushed. It seems they both noticed, because both got up quickly and awkwardly. Rapunzel looked around, and got excited realizing the fact the forest they woke up in, was the same as in DunBroch. Not to mention the same spot she arrived the first time, so Rapunzel knew how to get to the castle. Jack seemed to notice as well, and totally flipped out.

"Wha-whe-what?!..." he stumbled on all his words.

"We-we're actually somewhere else! Half of me thought you were joking!" He whimpered, and Rapunzel couldn't help but wonder, Well, that's not very manly.

After a mental chuckle, she began to walk, and Jack eventually stuttered nervously,

"hey, Rapunzel, our um..our clothes are changing..."

"Yeah, we have to look normal, i've had to change quite a bit." Jack raised his eye brow, almost forgetting the tense situation.

"So you don't look like this for real?"

"Yes i do, but ...my hair is longer." He nodded his head in understanding, and looked down at his clothes. He smiled in approval, and walked along. He must have realized his hair would have changed a little later, because he stopped, arched his back like a cat, rather spastically, and pulled his bangs down to see they were brown. Rapunzel honestly hadn't noticed it, but it didn't phase her. She had gone through length and style changes, a color change wasn't a big deal.

They finally came to a clearing, and the nearly unchanged valley of DunBroch laid out around them. The lake as clear as ever, and ships zipping up and down it, as usual.

She looked over the fields, dotted with horses, and the castle came into sight.

"There it is," Rapunzel said proudly, pointing to the castle.

"We made it!" She sighed, and felt refreshed to walk down the hill. Jack on the other hand was full of leaves, and had been mentally complaining it was WAY to hot than what Jack Frost was used too.

They approached the herds, and were literally walking amongst the horses, to which Jack did not respond too well.

"These horses are huge. I mean, gargantuan."

"Yup," Rapunzel responded happily, spotting a familiar dapple gray.

"No i don't think you understand, i mean these beasts must have EATEN other horses to get this big." He said stuttering, and turning to look behind him.

A blue roan was suddenly interested in him, getting his head close to Jack's head, and sniffing him. Jack froze for a second, then skittered over to where Rapunzel stood with kind, but considerably larger, Anna.

The horse was glad and excited to see Rapunzel, bending her knees and sitting on the ground. Rapunzel swooped her leg over Anna's back, an gestured to Jack to get on.

"Ok. Just on ride," he replied, regaining his usual attitude.

They rode off towards the castle, and this time when they reached the gates, the guards simply helped both of them off, and escorted them to the throne room. As Rapunzel entered regally, she bowed her head to the king and queen.

They both alternated speaking, "Princess! You've returned!" We were so worried when you disappeared, but we heard from your mother about the dilemma, and we understand everything. How is Treecrest?" Rapunzel raised her eyebrows and responded,

"oh, fine! Prosperous as always, we have been making alliances far and wide!"

The king nodded his head, and the queen smiled before realizing, "you're looking for Merida aren't you?" Rapunzel nodded in return.

"She's in her room, lass. Gettin' ready for the arrival of a few lords." The King said.

"Thank you," she said quickly. She walked up the stairs, and knocked on Merida's door.

"Come in!"

She smiled anticipating Merida's surprise, and, and opened the door.


	14. 14 - Meeting Together

"Rapunzel!" Merida shouted.

She laughed and the two hugged each other.

"Look at ya! You haven't changed at all!" Rapunzel smiled and replied

"well it hasn't been that long." Merida gave her a look. Rapunzel looked at her, and realized Merida was about an inch taller, and looked a little bit older.

"Uh, Punzie, I'm not sure i trust your judgement on time. A year is a long time without seeing one of your best friends."

"A year?!" Rapunzel raised her voice, but remembered to go with it,"wow, that's a long time, to me it feels like... A few days ago..."

She rubbed the back of her neck. Merida chuckled.

"So, are you here for just a visit, or are you on urgent matters?" Merida asked.

"Both, really," Rapunzel replied. "I've got an idea."

Merida didn't need much convincing, just reassurance she could see her family again, and that she could take Angus. They both went outside the castle to the field were Jack had been waiting.

He had left because the King and Queen were unable to see him, so he really didn't need to be introduced. But Merida could see him.

As they walked down the hill, there stood Jack patting his Blue Roan friend. The blue roan was actually a much smaller breed than the tall horses of the royal herd.

"Made a friend?" Rapunzel asked, to which he replied, "not the only one."

Merida walked over from petting Angus, and said automatically, "Oy, white hair. It seems you are a crazy hair person, Rapunzel."

"Jack, Princess Merida. Merida, Jack Frost." Rapunzel introduced her friends.

"What's with the accent?" Jack said narrowing his eyes as he spoke.

"What's with the stick?" She replied, slinging her bow onto her back.

"C'mon, i have a feeling you two are going to be great friends." Rapunzel said happily. Sola came as a voice in their heads,

"i can't have people seeing you just randomly disappear, so got into the woods." They began to walk over the hills, and Merida asked,

"so where did you find that one?" When Jack was faltering behind.

"In the future." Rapunzel replied.

"Ah, and what's the last kid like?" Merida asked. Jack suddenly ran up, "yeah what is the last kid like? Any bit normal compared to the newest one?"

Both Rapunzel and Merida rolled their eyes, Merida annoyed, Rapunzel playfully.

"Well...he's really smart, but smaller than us, and kind of scrawny. He is kind of nervous, and... Thats about it." Rapunzel said.

"Wow." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Can't wait to meet the little lamb," Merida chimed in.

"Guys, stop it, he's... Unique." Jack and Merida were staying behind a bit and giggling like little girls, when they all fell to the ground, asleep.

They awoke with many moans including;

"Oy my head,"

"i have some of the weirdest dreams...wait a minute..."

And "what in the world am i lying on?"

(Take your guess which came from who)

They all got up, and looked around, and saw they were near a cliff. Rapunzel looked up at the rocky mountain, and smiled broadly when she realized they were on Berk.

She jumped up and down in place out of excitement, and her dazed companions just watched in confusion. She remembered that they might not react to dragons very well.

"Um, guys, you know about dragons?" She said shyly.

"They're a myth," Merida replied, to which Jack corrected,

"No, they just never existed." Merida smiled,

"well, i always believed they were once real." Rapunzel continued,

"Well, they are real, and abundant here." Merida and Jack wore confused looks, (not the first ones that day...) and glanced at each other before continuing to walk behind Rapunzel.

The first dragon that whooshed over them was a small Terrible Terror, and its small size made Jack laugh about the dragons.

"that's it? After all the legends, that's it?" Merida shook her head, as if thinking, I knew it couldn't be true.

So when a dark night fury zipped over them, of its size and demeanor, you can only imagine their shock and surprise. Jack walked back quickly, and Merida nearly fell over. While Rapunzel thought their faces were priceless, she was more concerned about the dragon's rider.

Toothless made a turn, and was flying towards Rapunzel's area. He landed, and the masked person riding him quickly got off.

They both looked at each other, and they locked eyes.

Rapunzel knew those green eyes.

Merida and Jack stood by, watching in anticipation. Rapunzel ran towards the figure, and the figure ran towards her as well.

He picked her up, and twirled her around. She squealed, and smiled broadly when he put her down.

He took off his helmet, and Rapunzel's expression was slightly shocked. For some reason, it had just dawned upon Rapunzel that Hiccup was now much, much taller. Taller than all three of them.

He seemed to have gained a leaner, stronger build and he was now very... Very handsome.

"Whoa, Hiccup...what have you been doing to yourself?..." Rapunzel said, still slightly in a daze.

He chuckled, and responded, "you don't know how much i missed you, Rapunzel." He hugged her again, and she blushed, and said, "i've missed you, too."

"I no longer trust her judgement on size, either," Merida whispered to Jack.

He replied, "I'm not sure i trust her judgment on descriptions overall. I mean, she said you were a delight." Merida nodded in agreement, before scowling at him in realization of his insult. Jack was acting playful, but really, he was jealous. A tall guy, wearing leather, and rides a dragon? Jack's only thoughts were of beating him in this...game.

Merida was thinking, "why couldn't the tribe's sons look like him?"

"How long has it been?" Merida asked finally, "since you two last saw each other?" Rapunzel, not knowing the answer, looked at Hiccup.

"Five years..." He paused, "and speaking of which, i have someone for you to meet, but i should probably meet your companions first."

Jack walked up and narrowed his eyes a bit, then introduced himself. "Jack Frost."

"Nice to meet you. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III," Hiccup responded, nodding his head.

"Princess Merida of DunBroch," Merida said walking to where the others stood.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," Hiccup said politely.

"Likewise," she said smiling.

"Let me introduce you to one other," Hiccup said walking over to a clearing, gesturing them to follow him. Toothless, had been politely sitting a distance away chasing a butterfly, began to waddle over behind them, to which Jack responded warily. Poor Jack.

They arrived a large clearing with several tree stumps, as if the whole forest had been cleared. In the middle of the clearing, a huge hill of ocean blue color sat. But it wasn't a hill, it was a dragon.

Hiccup put his hand to his mouth, and gave a smooth whistle. The dragon lifted up, and its wings outstretched to a huge length. The wingspan was three times longer than Toothless' and the tips of the wings looked razor sharp.

The dragon took one look at Rapunzel, and roared, and began to bound over to them.

Hiccup and Rapunzel stood happily, while Merida shied away, and Jack stumbled back, mainly because the dragon was so happy, it was shaking the ground.

It put its huge head right up against Rapunzel's chest.

"Narada! Oh, you've grown up to be so beautiful!" Rapunzel squealed, scratching Narada's head.

Merida got closer, and asked, "is she your dragon?" Rapunzel replied, "well, i didn't train her, so i really don't know..."

Hiccup joined in quickly, "she has only ever let me ride her, and she stays in the same place she met us, like she's was waiting for you. I've always considered her yours, and i guess I've been waiting for to come back like she was. She's really fun to ride. She has a saddle with enough room for a whole household."

They all got on, and Jack sat frustrated at the back, as Hiccup taught Rapunzel the basics of flying. Apparently Narada, was a bit difficult to fly, but Rapunzel got the hang of it. And as the three whooped, Jack smiled, having fun, but stayed very worried about falling off her back.

They landed, and by then it was dark, so they set up a campfire. "So, Hiccup, how old are you?" Merida asked, sitting to his right.

"20. And you?" He replied

"18." She responded. She was just being friendly, but Jack was asking questions like an interrogator.

"So what do you do?" He sat across from Hiccup, and looked stern.

" well, I'm to be the chief of the village someday, and i am leader of the dragon training academy... I guess thats all that you'll find relevant..." Hiccup sighed. Rapunzel touched his shoulder comfortingly.

He smiled and they looked at each other for a bit, before he shook his head and asked, "What about you Rapunzel? Your hair is longer and a different color. You certainly don't look it, but you must be, what, 23 now? It has been 5 years."

Rapunzel smiled, (while other may have taken that as an insult) and took the opportunity to explain why they were there.

"Actually, i'm still 18."

Hiccup looked at her, confused.

She picked up a piece of wood, and stood up, "here... Allow me to shed some light on the subject."

The fire was burning low. Rapunzel tossed it into the fire, and the fire blazed up, sparks went up into the sky.


	15. 15 - Queens and Kings

It was a long conversation that night. Hiccup was with them all, considering the feeling of emptiness they got from their worlds being only parts of their wholes.

It was a real conversation. They felt like friends.

They realized they were meant to be together, because of their understanding of each other. All of the four grew closer that night.

Jack ignored his jealousy, and became good friends with Hiccup almost immediately. Merida and Jack came to an understanding, and they all caught up with Rapunzel.

Soon questions came up that Rapunzel did not know the answer to. Their counterparts came to aid, and it was resolved. They would see their worlds again, except for Jack, whom had no desire to see his world, and Rapunzel, whom felt her world didn't need her.

Their counterparts made sure that all the four wanted with them was in their new home.

Finally, with Jack, Merida and Angus, Hiccup and Toothless, and Rapunzel with her three companions, they were taken to their new world.

Their new home, a large castle, was ...magnificent. Large, beautiful, and with a touch of home for each of the four.

For 2 weeks, they were prepared for their coronations. They had to learn how to use a bow, wield a sword, and know their kingdoms.

Merida and Hiccup had significant experience and ability with weapons, but Jack learned quickly at the two, although he preferred his staff. Rapunzel was well enough with the bow, but she found her strongest suit was using double swords.

Rapunzel and Hiccup learned their lands quickly, Merida and Jack had trouble memorizing names. They all insisted they explore their entire kingdom together.

Over these two weeks, their appearances actually changed. Hiccup's change was the least dramatic. He looked just a year older.

Seeing as though he was 20, they figured they were all turning 21.

Merida's face grew more refined, and her form matured.

As with Rapunzel, her changes were the same, but her hair cut short around her waist, and stayed blond.

Jack was the most drastically changed, being the youngest in physical appearance. He grew at least a foot taller, and more refined.

Now, Hiccup was the tallest, with Jack maybe an inch shorter.

Rapunzel and Merida stood at the boys' shoulder height.

They were all the same age, and the coronation time had come.

Thousands of people came, not including all the other half-human and non-human visitors, which were another thousand each.

Royals from other lands arrived, and kings and queens of old, from other lands, and of other species. The four knew almost none of them.

Merida found comfort meeting the Lord of the Horses, the Bear King, and her parents from DunBroch, while Hiccup associated with the dragons, and spent time with the vikings from Berk.

Jack introduced the Guardians, and Rapunzel great fully met everyone she could before the four were called upon to a large chamber.

They were required to see their other future, and acknowledge their future here, and make their final decision to stay or return.

And while Rapunzel just saw her wedding, and felt happy, the others were having stronger emotions.

Merida sat weeping, but also smiling happily. Jack sat staring into nothing, but a small smile was on his face.

Hiccup stood and stroked Toothless' head as he watched his future, and although he was smiling, a tear rolled down his cheek.

When they all faced each other again, they were all smiling, and but suddenly felt nervous.

Rapunzel walked over to Merida first. She gave her a hug, and told her, "i know you'll make a wonderful queen."

"As will you."

Rapunzel turned to Jack, and hugged him as well.

"A noble king." She told him. Jack picked her up and spinned her before responding,"A perfect queen."

As Rapunzel walked over to Hiccup, Jack turned to Merida and said "maybe not you." Merida simply smiled and shoved him.

Rapunzel walked up to Hiccup. She brushed his hair out of his face, and smiled. They hugged, and Rapunzel said, "you three are sure to be the best kings and queen this land has ever seen." Hiccup responded, "maybe the best after you." Merida smiled, and joined the hug. Jack joined quickly after her.

They all stood in a group hug until they were sent for. They all aligned at the back of the room, and their pathway cleared.

The room quieted, and the music began to play. It was once agin something the people of 2013 U.S.A might recognize as similar to the Lord of the Rings.

Merida was on the far right, then Hiccup, then Jack, and on the far left was Rapunzel. They all smiled as they walked down the aisle to their thrones.

They glanced through the crowds, everyone wearing the uttermost formal attire, and saw people they knew, saw creatures they didn't.

They were almost next to their chairs when they turned around to face the people and creatures in the room.

Queen Elinor stepped forth from the front of the crowd, carrying a silver crown. Merida kneeled down, and bowed her head.

Elinor placed the crown on Merida's head, and declared

"To the Ongoing Western Woods, I give you Queen Merida, the Brave."

Merida stood, and smiled, first at her mother, then at the crowd.

Both North and Bunnymund stepped forth immediately after. Bunnymund held a silver crown of different design , and as Jack kneeled and bowed his head, North declared,

"To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you King Jack, the Guardian of Fun."

Jack snickered quietly, and smiled broadly at the crowd.

Stoick stepped forward, carrying a golden crown, the grandest of the crowns, towards Hiccup. Hiccup took a nervous breath, and kneeled down. He looked up at his father, as Stoick declared

"To the Clear Northern Sky, I give you High King Hiccup, the Wise."

Hiccup bowed his head, and Stoick placed the crown on his head.

Everyone, even the other three of the four all turned to Rapunzel.

Luna and Sola stepped forth from the crowd, with a golden crown of the same design as Merida's.

Rapunzel kneeled, and bowed her head.

"And finally," Luna announced.

" To the Golden Southern Sun, I give you Queen Rapunzel, the Valiant, Kind and Adventurous."

Sola handed the crown to Luna, and she placed it on Rapunzel's head.

All at once, the four sat on their thrones.

"LONG LIVE QUEEN MERIDA!" The crown chanted, and continued, "LONG LIVE KING JACK! LONG LIVE KING HICCUP!

LONG LIVE QUEEN RAPUNZEL!" The crowd cheered, and chanted on.

The End

"Well, not **_the end._** That's just where you stop narrating. I'm going to narrate the next one, it's my story anyways." Rapunzel told the narrator.

To which the narrator responded, "Are you sure? I mean you're the queen, are you not too busy to narrate?"

"I'm good. But please stop narrating already." Rapunzel said.

To which the narr-

"_Stop_! You're still narrating!"

"Sorry..."

"The next story picks up a bit after this. Ok, so where to start? Ah, I know! Very well. Once upon a time..."


End file.
